PETERPAN
by babenedict
Summary: Kris membantu Baekhyun untuk menemukan jalannya pulang. Baekhyun membantu Kris menemukan jalan ke hatinya. Modern!Peterpan AU. KRISBAEK. Terjemahan. Update C2 part 1! Angst started!
1. Chapter 1

**Diterjemahkan dari 'This Night Is Sparkling (Don't You Let It Go)'**

(story/view/884850)

**Karya Tapestry **(profile/view/799847)

**Copyright © Tapestry, 2014**

-tambahkan asianfanficsdotcom/ di depannya-

* * *

**PETERPAN**

_"Kris membantu Baekhyun untuk menemukan jalannya pulang. Baekhyun membantu Kris menemukan jalan ke hatinya."_

* * *

**Chapter 1 **_part 1_

_-x-x-x-_

Kris tak suka dengan omong kosong. Dia adalah tipe laki-laki yang suka dengan fakta dan statistik, yang baru-percaya-kalau-sudah-melihat-buktinya-sendiri-dan-mungkin-masih-akan-tidak-percaya-karena-ia-tipe-yang-sulit-percaya. Dia tidak asal mengambil apapun apalagi pekerjaan dari orang, tapi dia mungkin akan melakukan pekerjaan orang lain kalau diberikan bayaran yang setimpal, atau uang.

Dia biasa menghabiskan sebagian besar—tidak, _ seluruh_ waktunya dengan mendekam di dalam kamarnya. Dia tak ingat kapan terakhir kali dia merasakan sinar matahari menerpa wajahnya dan ketika ia melihat keluar jendela dengan maksud untuk mengagumi indahnya langit biru, dia malah mendapati bintang-bintang yang sedang bersusah payah untuk bersinar di langit yang sudah terpolusi. Sang rembulan bahkan tak terlihat semenawan biasanya. Kris menutup kembali tirainya saat ia menyadari—dengan helaan nafas pasrah, bahwa waktu dua belas jam penuh telah terenggut darinya. Dia telah kehilangan waktu yang seharusnya masih siang (pergi kemana waktunya?).

Tak jadi masalah, sih, karena waktu memang benar berlalu ketika kau bersenang-senang dan bagi dirinya, kegiatan menulis dengan serius kemudian hasilnya bisa melebihi batas minimal kalimat untuk laporan tugas itu sangat sangatlah menyenangkan. Meskipun punggungnya terasa sakit akibat terlalu lama duduk dalam satu posisi seharian dan lututnya gemetaran ketika dia mencoba untuk berjalan ke kulkas atau ke kamar mandi dengan punggung tegak.

Kris mendengar pintu depan dibanting terbuka dan suara teman satu flatnya yang pulang dalam keadaan mabuk berat.

Dia mengasihani laki-laki itu.

Pada dasarnya, Park Chanyeol hanya memiliki sedikit otak (baca: bodoh). Kebiasaannya minum-minum setiap malam, Kris percayai, telah membuatnya semakin kehilangan sedikit demi sedikit bagian otaknya setiap kali dia tersandung di tangga, ditampar orang atau tiba-tiba saja tersungkur tidur padahal dia sedang berjalan. Sebuah keajaiban kalau dia masih hidup dan masih dengan tololnya pergi setiap malam untuk minum dengan kawan-kawannya meskipun sudah berkali-kali terlibat dalam banyak insiden gara-gara alkohol. Ia bahkan masih berani untuk mengundangnya ikut minum-minum—benar-benar memalukan! Sudah cukup dengan mereka tinggal dalam satu flat.

Kris menunggu suara pintunya dibanting.

Bahkan dalam keadaan normalpun, Chanyeol tak membuka dan menutup pintu seperti layaknya, biasanya, dan seharusnya orang normal lakukan.

Saat Kris tak kunjung juga mendengar suara dentuman pintunya ditutup—yang telah dia tandai sebagai 'Drunk Chanyeol 2—Chanyeol _Mabok_ 2_'_, dia bangkit dengan kesal, sendi-sendinya bergemeletuk nyeri namun dia menghela nafas lega dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Dan dia menemukan Chanyeol terkapar di tengah-tengah koridor. Sayangnya tidak bersimbah darah, mati ataupun sekarat.

Dia melangkahi Chanyeol untuk mengunci pintu ketika ada seekor binatang kecil raksasa terbang masuk dan Kris hampir saja teriak. Dia tidak bisa mengingat dimana mereka meletakkan alat pengusir serangga elektriknya. Memang mereka pernah membelinya? Atau jangan-jangan dia mengurungkan niat untuk membelinya di detik-detik terakhir karena berpikir Chanyeol bisa saja membunuh dirnya dengan benda itu tanpa sengaja?

Mengenyahnya segala pikiran jeleknya jauh-jauh, Kris segera mengambil jendal jepit yang tergeletak di samping pintu dan dengan sasaran dan perhitungan yang tepat dia menepuk binatang kecil itu ke tembok.

Tidak ada yang bisa membuat Kris lebih bahagia selain kesuksesan. Eh, kecuali uang. Uang dan kesuksesan 'kan saling berhubungan.

Dan juga, tak ada yang bisa membuat Kris marah _kayak_ Disney. Mungkin ada hubungannya dengan gelar yang dia dapatkan waktu lulus SMA dulu; _Grumpy of Snow White_—_Snow White_ Penggerutu, tapi Kris menolak untuk setuju dengan alasan tersebut. Dia dengan tegas menyatakan bahwa kebenciannya pada Disney murni karena dia benci kebohongan yang mereka gunakan sebagai bahan hiburan.

Berita, bursa saham dan jadwal perjalanan sudah cukup menghibur baginya.

Jadi, saat Kris memfokuskan matanya pada binatang kecil tersebut—yang telah merosot jatuh dari tembok, dia berpikir mungkin dia telah tertular kebodohannya Chanyeol.

Kebodohan tak seharusnya menular. Ia telah mengeceknya di minggu pertama dia pindah kesini.

Serius _deh_, tidak ada yang bisa menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya sedang dia lihat sekarang kecuali dengan alkohol, obat-obatan terlarang, _rose-tinted glasses_—kacamata mawar(1), atau memang imajinasinya yang terlalu liar. Atau dia jadi Chanyeol.

Dia mencubit dirinya dua kali, memastikan kalau dia belum bertukar tubuh dengan Chanyeol dan melakukan _Ten Breaths Procedure_—semacam prosedur tarik-nafas-buang-perlahan sepuluh kali, yang dia lakukan setiap kali merasa panik atau akan mengamuk.

Makhluk itu masih ada disitu. Berbaring di lantai dengan tubuh manusianya yang berukuran kecil, tangan dan kaki yang bergerak-gerak dan sayap transparan dengan pembuluh darah bersilangan yang berkerlap-kerlip.

Sungguh mengagumkan dan menggelikan dan sulit dipercaya. Dan ini cuma bohongan 'kan?

Kris mengambil toples kecil yang ada di pojokan—flat ini punya sejarah luar biasa dengan toples itu, dan memasukkan serangga kecil itu ke dalamnya. Dan karena makhluk kecil itu jelas-jelas tidak memenuhi syarat untuk disebut sebagai serangga, Kris akan menyebutnya sebagai 'mutan'. Dasar radiasi sialan.

Satu-satunya yang jadi alasan Kris untuk memerangkapnya di dalam toples karena makhluk itu terlihat _beneran_ dan hidup untuk dibiarkan lepas begitu saja. Sejujurnya, dia juga penasaran setengah mati.

Kris harus menyiapkan studi kasus rahasia atas makhluk mutan ini.

Kris harus merencanakan pembantaian kalau-kalau ternyata ini cuma bohongan.

Dia ingin menyentuh makhluk itu untuk mempelajarinya dengan seksama, tapi dia takut akan tertular radiasi. Akhirnya keberadaan Chanyeol disini ada gunanya juga, atau dengan kata lain, tujuan Chanyeol dilahirkan ke dunia ini akhirnya terungkap. Sedikit pengorbanan memang diperlukan demi kemajuan ilmu pengetahuan.

_-x-x-x-_

Merupakan suatu pagi yang langka ketika Kris bangun karena Chanyeol dan bukan sebaliknya.

_Tunggu…_

Kris tidak pernah membangunkan Chanyeol dan Chanyeolpun tidak akan pernah bangun tepat waktu.

Pemuda itu perlahan-lahan duduk di kasur, keningnya berkerut, pupilnya menyempit dan fokus ke teman satu flatnya itu dengan pandangan curiga.

"Kenapa kau mencemari kamarku dengan keberadaanmu?"

Chanyeol tidak pernah sedikitpun terlihat terganggu akan sesuatu. Bisa saja suatu waktu ada drum yang menggelinding keluar dari jendelanya dan dia masih akan mencari-cari kaos kakinya di lemari.

Kris berharap Chanyeol tidak telah salah menaruh sesuatu di dalam kamarnya. Teman satu flatnya yang jangkung dan kurus itu memiliki kecenderungan untuk membuat benda-benda mati melakukan aksi bunuh diri setiap kali dia masuk ke sebuah ruangan—apalagi dapur. Tahu-tahu saja ada benda yang jatuh tanpa ada alasan yang masuk akal. Park Chanyeol adalah satu dari misteri alam semesta yang Kris tak mau dan tak ada waktu untuk dicari tahu.

"Krease, bangun! Kau harus menolongku!"

Kris menepuk mukanya. Telapaknya diturunkan secara perlahan—dan menyebabkan kulitnya mulur ke bawah, sengaja, untuk menunjukkan kejengkelannya.

"Kau sedang mencoba untuk memasak apa dan dalam skala satu sampai sepuluh—sepuluh yang paling tinggi, seberapa banyak yang bergerak-gerak di atas piringmu?"

"Aku tak memasak apa-apa. Sekarang, ayolah! Bangun! Kau benar-benar harus melihatnya!" Chanyeol meloncat-loncat tak sabar di tempatnya, ekspresi di wajahnya kali ini berkebalikan dari wajah _nyengir_-selalu-senangnya yang biasa. Lalu Kris menyadari pemuda itu mengenakan kacamata dan Kris tahu sekarang. Apapun itu, kali ini benar-benar serius—karena kaca _mata_nya!

Ia akan menyerahkan saja dirinya pada takdir.

Kris merapikan kaus lamanya dan mengikuti Chanyeol ke dapur saat matanya dalam sekejap menangkap keberadaan satu-satunya barang yang tak seharusnya ada di sana.

"Mengapa ada tempat sampah di atas meja? Mengapa posisinya terbalik? Mengapa kau mati-matian untuk berpikir secara normal? Mengapa aku membiarkanmu saja selama ini? Apa aku mengatakannya keras-keras?"

Chanyeol sepenuhnya mengacuhkan dirinya, "Krease, lihat!" Ia berseru sembari berdiri di samping meja dan menunjuk-nunjuk ke wadah berjaring itu.

"Mengapa pula kau menangkap seekor tikus di bawah tempat sampah?" Kris berseru dengan jengkel.

"Aku berharap itu memang tikus, tapi aku tidak tahu itu mahluk apa. Sepertinya penglihatanku jadi bertambah parah!" Chanyeol mencengkeram wajahnya putus asa, "Aku bahkan tak ingat apa yang telah aku lakukan semalam. Ya Tuhan!" Pemuda itu merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil sebuah kacamata lain dan meletakkanya di depan kacamata yang sedang dia gunakan. Ia memandang wadah yang terbalik itu, mengedip-ngedip beberapa kali sebelum menoleh ke arah teman satu flatnya yang lebih tinggi dengan putus asa, "Makhluk itu masih peri!"

Bagaikan batu yang tercebut ke dalam kolam, Kris tiba-tiba teringat akan kejadian semalam. Rasa-rasanya jadi dia yang lupa ingatan karena mabuk bukannya Chanyeol. "Makhluk itu benar-benar peri?" tanya Kris pelan.

"Serius?"

"Aku bertanya padamu."

"Aku tak tahu," Chanyeol mengeluh, "Aku stress!" Ia mengisyaratkan ke dua kacamata yang sedang dia gunakan.

Jadi, makhluk mutan kecil yang dia lihat semalam bukanlah lelucon dari teman satu flatnya itu. Tapi… "Bagaimana dia bisa sampai di sini?" Kris bertanya sebab dia ingat telah mengurung mutan itu di ruang depan.

"Makhluk itu ada di dalam toples istimewaku," Chanyeol merengut, "Jadi aku membawanya kesini dan mengurungnya di bawah tempat sampah."

"Chanyeol, demi Tuhan, kalau kau mencoba untuk menanam Opium Poppy di dalam toples itu lagi-"

"Yang ini Cannabis." Chanyeol memotongnya. Dari ekspresi yang tampak di wajah laki-laki yang lebih muda darinya itu, Kris bisa bilang kalau Chanyeol ingat dengan jelas hari dimana Kris mencabut paksa Poppy itu dari toples dan menyabet-nyabetkannya ke Chanyeol.

"Bukankah ganja terbuat dari itu?" Alisnya naik satu.

"Benarkah? Jongin sudah menjual bibitnya padaku." Chanyeol memberengut, "Mungkin aku akan menanam Kaktus saja."

Kris tidak mau mengambil resiko kerusakan IQ jadi dia mengalihkan perhatiannya ke wadah berjaring itu dan mencoba untuk mengintip ke dalamnya. Ia tak yakin apa matanya sedang membohongi dirinya tapi mutan kecil/peri itu sedang duduk dengan kaki dan tangan yang bersilang dan menatapnya balik.

_Makhluk itu seperti diva kecil_, pikir Kris.

"Chanyeol," panggil Kris, "Bisa kau angkat makhluk ini? Aku mau melihatnya dari dekat."

"Apa kita harus memanggilnya Tom Thumb—Tom Jempol?" tanya Chanyeol, ketakutannya akan penglihatannya yang memburuk sudah berganti jadi kehebohan akan hal yang tak penting lagi.

Ia mengangkat tempat sampah dan makhluk kecil itu berdesing melesat melewati pinggang mereka, meninggalkan jejak kilauan warna emas. Kris bersumpah dia melihat makhluk kecil itu menolehkan wajahnya yang seperti manusia untuk menjulurkan lidahnya pada mereka, kemudian teman satu flatnya meringis saat makhluk itu tiba-tiba menabrak tembok. Suaranya terdengar sangat keras di dalam ruangan kecil itu. Tidak akan ada yang kaget apabila makhluk kecil tadi telah mematahkan satu tulangnya, atau dua, atau dua ratus enam.

"Apa menurutmu Tom Thumb baik-baik saja?"

Kris ragu antara mengangkat mutan itu—ia tak mau melakukan kontak apapun secara langsung dengan apapun yang tercipta dari radiasi—tapi dia tak perlu terlalu mencemaskannya. (Sekarang kalau dipikir-pikir, cuma dengan adanya makhluk yang terbuat dari radiasi di sekelilingnya saja sudah berbahaya. Ia harap Chanyeol bisa menyerap radiasi tersebut—demi melaksanakan takdirnya dan memberikan kontribusi yang berarti pada masyarakat. Sudah cukup banyak orang yang _mabok_ di pinggir jalan, terimakasih).

Chanyeol, si murah hati, bergegas ke arah makhluk itu dan mencolok-coloknya dengan jari. "Hey, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Kris memutar matanya, "Krease, lihat, aku rasa sayapnya patah."

Penasaran, Kris berjalan perlahan dan berjongkok disamping Chanyeol. Teman satu flatnya yang lebih muda itu mengangkat dan meletakan makhluk itu di atas telapak tangannya (kerja yang bagus, penyerap radiasi). Sekarang Kris dapat melihat dengan jelas kalau makhluk itu seorang 'laki-laki'. Laki-laki mutan itu tak memakai apa-apa, bugil, tapi ada daun kecil yang terhubung dengan sebuah benang tipis di antara kedua kakinya, dan benar seperti yang Chanyeol katakan tadi, salah satu sayapnya keriting, rusak. Yang satunya juga sepertinya rusak, namun tak separah yang satunya. Sayap-sayap itu tak berkerlap-kerlip seperti yang Kris ingat semalam.

Kris merasakan ada sensasi aneh bergejolak di dasar perutnya ketika dia mendapat firasat bahwa _bisa _saja dia adalah penyebab sayap-sayap yang rusak itu.

Tentu saja, dia tak yakin.

Bisa saja karena apapun, sungguh. Bisa saja karena sandal jepit (yang tak akan membuat Kris bersalah karena sandal jepit itu bukan miliknya. Lagi. Ia sudah membuangnya mulai detik ini).

Bisa juga karena tabrakannya dengan tembok barusan.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Chanyeol seolah-olah hal ini amatlah penting untuknya.

"Coba untuk meluruskan sayap-sayapnya kembali…?" saran Kris, setengah hati.

Chanyeol buru-buru menyapukan ibu jarinya ke atas organ yang tipis dan transparan tersebut. "Tak berpengaruh apa-apa," adunya.

"Jangan-jangan dia mati?" Ia terdengar lebih jujur kali ini.

"Oh tidak!" Kris tercengang melihat emosi Chanyeol yang seolah larut dalam emosi dan benar-benar sedih karenanya. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa membuat Kris larut dalam emosi hanyalah, tentu saja, uang. "Kita harus menghidupkannya kembali, Krease! Bagaimana kalau dia yang terakhir dalam jenisnya! Bagaimana kalau dia berasal dari suatu spesies langka? Bagaimana kalau dia sebenarnya spesies yang terancam punah?"

"Bagaimana kalau dia ternyata mutan?"

"Atau malaikat? Atau peri? Ia terlihat seperti peri, sih."

Pinggiran sayap makhluk kecil tadi mulai bersinar, pembuluh darah bersilangan yang berkerlap-kerlip muncul saat manusia kecil itu mulai kembali ke alam sadarnya. Chanyeol memulai kembali usahanya untuk meluruskan sayap-sayap itu dengan semangat yang baru. Kris baru saja akan mengingatkan kalau dia sedikit terlalu bersemangat melakukannya (baca: sembrono) saat sayap yang berada di bawah ibu jari Chanyeol terlepas dan cahayanya memudar.

Kris terbelalak.

Chanyeol terbelalak.

Laki-laki kecil itu bangkit dalam sekejap dan terbelalak.

Mereka menatap sayap yang terlepas dari tubuhnya.

"Yah, sial ya?"

Kris mungkin—dan sangat mungkin telah membuat sayap itu rusak, tapi dia masih belum apa-apa dibandingkan dengan Chanyeol yang membuatnya lepas.

_-x-x-x-_

Kris menghabiskan sisa harinya dengan mendekam di dalam kamar, seperti biasanya.

Saat dia keluar kamar, dia melihat peri itu sedang menangis dan Chanyeol sedang merapalkan permohonan maafnya berkali-kali. Kedua kalinya dia keluar kamar, Chanyeol sedang membuat wajah jelek dan peri itu hanya memandanginya seolah-olah sedang menilai Chanyeol. Ketiga kalinya, dia ditarik keluar kamar oleh Chanyeol yang kegirangan yang mengklaim kalau suara peri itu seperti lonceng-lonceng yang berdenting, "Ini luar biasa, Krease!"

Kris dan si peri—mereka berdua setuju untuk memanggilnya peri daripada mutan atau Tom Thumb, menatap satu sama lain.

Chanyeol mencoba untuk membuat makhluk kecil itu bicara namun dia menolak untuk membuka mulutnya.

"Aw, kau melewatkan sesuatu yang luar biasa." ucap Chanyeol meledek.

"Aku tidak tertarik untuk mendengarkan omongan mutan kecil yang bugil," balas Kris.

Peri itu sontak marah, wajah dan dadanya berubah merah. Chanyeol mencoba untuk menenangkannya dengan menggelitikinya, namun peri itu malah menggigt jarinya.

Sudah cukup hiburan untuk Kris hari ini.

_bersambung..._

* * *

(1) _rose-tinted glasses_ itu ungkapan dalam bahasa Inggris yang artinya persepsi optimis akan sesuatu, opini positif, melihat sesuatu dengan cara yang positif, memikirkan sesuatu lebih baik dari yang sebenarnya, dll semacamnya. sedikit banyak hampir kayak delulu deh.

* * *

t/n: Salam kenal semuanya, ini fanfik terjemahan pertamaku!

Judul dan beberapa kalimat di isi dirubah atas seizin penulisnya—tanpa mengurangi makna aslinya (soalnya kata penulisnya setiap bahasa itu punya keindahan sendiri yang nggak bisa diterjemahin secara harfiah ke bahasa lain). Kalau ada yang penasaran sama lanjutannya kayak apa tapi nggak sabar untuk nungguin update-an terjemahanku lalu bingung sama link yang aku kasih ke atas, link lengkapnya ada di bio aku kok hehe

Reviewnya ya! Aku mau tahu seberapa banyak yang ship KrisBaek disini^^/


	2. Chapter 1 part 2

**Diterjemahkan dari 'This Night Is Sparkling (Don't You Let It Go)'**

(story/view/884850)

**Karya Tapestry **(profile/view/799847)

**Copyright © Tapestry, 2014**

-tambahkan asianfanficsdotcom/ di depannya-

* * *

**PETERPAN**

_"Kris membantu Baekhyun untuk menemukan jalannya pulang. Baekhyun membantu Kris menemukan jalan ke hatinya."_

* * *

**Chapter 1** part 2

_-x-x-x-_

Keesokan harinya, Kris bangun seperti biasa.

Dia sedang berjalan menuju kamar mandi—masih dalam keadaan mengantuk, ketika telinganya menangkap suatu bebunyian yang membuatnya menghentikan langkah. Belum pernah dia mendengar suara yang seperti itu sebelumnya; gemerincing lonceng yang di antaranya ada selipan bunyi denting-denting kecil yang datang silih berganti, terus menerus begitu dan oh, demi kau yang berada di surga sana, suara itu begitu indahnya hingga dia merasa jerohannya-pun ikut bernyanyi. Suara itu terdengar seperti melodi yang bisa bercerita dan bersyair, seperti cinta.

Kris jatuh cinta dengan suara itu.

Dia mengikuti suara itu sampai ke dapur kecil mereka, tapi matanya tak melihat ada apa-apa di sana. Dia jadi berpikir, jangan-jangan itu suara _ringtone_ ponsel Chanyeol atau suara itu berasal dari luar flatnya. Dia berjalan mengitari dapur, mengejar suara itu sebelum akhirnya rangkaian nada itu selesai dan menghilang bersama angin. Kris ingin berteriak agar suara itu jangan pergi dulu atau tolong diulang atau ditambah durasinya, tapi dia tidak tahu ke siapa dan kemana dia harus mengatakan hal itu. Jadi, dengan perasaan kecewa dia melangkah keluar dari dapur dan memulai harinya.

_-x-x-x-_

Dia sedang menikmati sarapannya ketika Chanyeol—si ceking itu, tersaruk-saruk memasuki dapur.

"Tumben bangun pagi," Kris menaikkan alisnya satu, penasaran.

"Peri," Chanyeol menjawab, kemudian dia berjalan ke arah meja dan mengetuk-ngetuk kotak tisu yang berada di sana. Si peri melongokkan kepalanya keluar. "Apa kabarmu?"

Kris tidak akan mau mengakui bahwa dia 90% sudah lupa kalau mereka menemukan (atau tepatnya membuat cacat—terserahlah apa katamu) seorang peri. Hidupnya selama ini hanya terpusat pada laptop dan _deadline_ proyek-proyeknya sehingga mudah baginya untuk mengesampingkan hal-hal lainnya—termasuk melupakan namanya sendiri.

Si peri keluar dari kotak tisu—tempatnya menghabiskan waktu semalam, dan sedang mencoba untuk terbang menggunakan sisa sayapnya yang tak lagi berguna.

Dia terlihat sedih.

Wajah peri itu kecil sekali, tapi Kris masih bisa melihat betapa sedihnya dia. Kris tidak butuh perasaan-perasaan seperti ini. Sungguh, dia tidak butuh. Dia tidak ingin melihat si laki-laki kecil-dan-bugil itu menunjukkan rona kesedihan macam ini. Peri itu seharusnya hanya menjadi bahan studi kasusnya DAN tidak seharusnya seorang peneliti terlibat secara emosional pada subjek penelitiannya. Apalagi sekarang Chanyeol jadi ikut-ikutan terlibat, Kris sudah tak mau berurusan lebih panjang lagi.

Segera setelah mencuci mangkuknya, dia pergi dari sana.

_-x-x-x-_

Kris sedang sibuk menulis artikel lepasnya ketika dia mendengar teriakan Chanyeol—yang bisa dikategorikan sebagai 'Chanyeol Yang Sedang Riang Gembira'—yang sebenarnya tidak perlu ditanggapi, dan melanjutkan kembali pekerjaannya.

"Krease!" Chanyeol berteriak-teriak. Dia sengaja tak mengacuhkannya. "Krease!" Tak diacuhkan. Dia berteriak lagi, "Krease!" Tak diacuhkan. "Krease! Kau harus melihat ini!"

Bel di pintu tiba-tiba berbunyi dan Kris—tahu saja, itu pasti tetangganya. Kalau dia tidak mau bangun sekarang, bisa-bisa polisi yang akan memencet bel selanjutnya.

Dia meregangkan tubuhnya yang kaku dan beranjak meninggalkan kamarnya—yang lebih mirip tempat pertapaan itu saking kurangnya sinar matahari disana, "Apa, Chanyeol?"

"Sebelah sini."

Pikirnya, apapun itu asal jangan sesuatu yang bodoh dan—WOW!

Kris mundur selangkah karena—WOW!

_Cerebrum_(1)nya masih sibuk memproses apa yang sedang terjadi di hadapannya—WOW!

WOW!

"Wow!"

"Ya kan!"

Chanyeol melayang. MELAYANG. Dengan semua gigi-gigi bodohnya yang terlihat saat dia tersenyum terlalu lebar.

Kris adalah tipe laki-laki yang lebih suka dengan fakta dan statistik—_omong kosong_.

Detik itu Kris menyadari bahwa dia telah berbohong pada dirinya sendiri dan, apapun, siapapun—semuanya! telah membohonginya selama ini. Fakta yang mengatakan bahwa manusia itu tidak bisa terbang dan peri itu tidak ada dan kebahagiaan itu tidak bisa dibeli—semuanya omong kosong!

Kris _pikir_ dia adalah tipe laki-laki yang suka dengan fakta dan statistik, yang baru-percaya-kalau-sudah-melihat-buktinya-sendiri-dan-mungkin-masih-akan-tidak-percaya-karena-dia-tipe-yang-sulit-percaya. Sekarang dia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri dan dia percaya akan hal itu.

Lagipula, Park Chanyeol itu teman satu flatnya.

Hari dimana mereka berdua berjabat tangan harusnya jadi semacam pertanda baginya kalau hidup seorang Kris sebagai manusia biasa, tidak akan pernah sama lagi. Menerima peri itu sebagai sesuatu yang nyata juga harusnya sudah jadi lampu merah untuknya. Mungkin sudah, tapi dia tak menyadarinya saja. Hah, dia jadi bertanya-tanya kenapa.

"Bagaimana bi—" Kris memotong ucapannya sendiri sementara Chanyol sedang tertawa-tawa dengan riangnya.

"Pasti gara-gara kau." Dia memutar kepalanya ke arah meja dimana sang peri sedang duduk di atas bungkusan roti dan tersenyum kepadanya. Dengan tangan kecilnya, dia mengisyaratkan Kris untuk maju dan dia menurutinya. Mata si peri yang berhiaskan sipat(2) memperhatikannya dengan seksama, menembusnya dalam seolah-olah dia sedang mencari-cari jiwanya. Si peri tiba-tiba mengalihkan perhatiannya ke tempat lain dan menghela nafas putus asa, secara tersirat seperti sedang mengumumkan kalau Kris _is a lost cause_—sudah tak bisa ditolong lagi.

Kris merasa dipermalukan.

Chanyeol telah cukup banyak menghabiskan waktunya dengan melayang-layang di udara saat Kris memutuskan kalau dia sudah cukup banyak melihat kebahagiaan dan kalau masih lagi, bisa-bisa dia sakit perut, "Chanyeol, Yura menelepon."

Dia tidak mengira Chanyeol akan langsung jatuh ke bawah begitu mendengar perkataannya, tapi Kris tidak akan meminta maaf karena hal itu.

_-x-x-x-_

Seminggu berlalu seperti air yang menyerap di pasir.

Si peri menjadi bagian dari kehidupan mereka dan Chanyeol bahkan membawanya diam-diam ke kelas. Itu sih yang Kris duga. Tak banyak yang berubah di hidup Kris tapi jelas banyak yang berubah di hidup Chanyeol.

Daripada pergi dengan kawan-kawan pemabuknya, dia jadi lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya untuk menonton film bersama si peri dan mengajarkannya berbicara—meskipun kerja kerasnya sia-sia karena suara yang bibir kecil merah muda itu bisa hasilkan masih hanya bunyi gemerincing dan dentingan lonceng saja.

Sekarang Kris juga sudah sering mendengarnya. Seringkali dia memergoki Chanyeol dan si peri sedang bercakap-cakap, seperti keduanya saling mengerti saja. Di minggu ini juga dia mengetahui kalau si peri suka menyanyi setiap pagi saat dipikirnya dia dan Chanyeol masih terlelap tidur.

Kris menikmati sekali suara itu. Dia selalu menunggu dalam diam sampai si peri menyelesaikan lagunya sebelum bergerak untuk memulai aktifitasnya.

_-x-x-x-_

Pada akhir minggu itu, sayap kedua si peri tanggal.

_-x-x-x-_

Pada akhir minggu itu pula, Kris menyadari bahwa dia telah bisa menerima bahwa ada sebuah perubahan kecil dalam kesehariannya.

_-x-x-x-_

Kris terbangun dari tidur, masih sepagi biasanya. Dia mengucek matanya sedikit. Lalu mengecek jam dan mengecek jadwalnya hari ini. Dia meninggalkan kamarnya dengan tenang dan mendudukkan dirinya di depan pintu kamar.

Dia menunggu dan menunggu untuk beberapa menit namun telinganya tak juga mendengar apapun yang telah menjadikannya sebagai pendengar rahasia seminggu belakangan ini. Dia malah mendengar suara lemari dapur dibuka dan ditutup lalu benda-benda sedang dipindahkan. Dia jadi merasa bingung untuk beberapa saat karena _bagaimana bisa Chanyeol bangun pagi?_ Apa dia begadang untuk ujian atau sedang mengerjakan laporan tugas?

Kris melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur dan sebelum dia menyadarinya, dia sudah berteriak.

Lelaki bugil yang ada di dapur juga terkejut akan kemunculannya yang tiba-tiba, selembar roti yang semula berada di mulutnya jatuh saat dia menyamakan teriakannya dengan Kris. Kris menutup mulutnya dan begitu pula yang dilakukan oleh si-orang-asing itu.

Kris merasa geram.

Dengan langkah terhentak dia menuju kamar Chanyeol dan berencana untuk mendobrak pintunya saat dia menyadari akan bagaimana keadaan teman sekamarnya itu. Dia memilih untuk menggedor-gedor saja pintunya.

"Lima menit lagi!" jawab Chanyeol.

"Tidak! Keluar sekarang atau kupaksa keluar!"

"Aku membencimu!"

"Aku sudah tahu!" balas Kris. Dari sudut matanya dia bisa melihat si lelaki bugil itu keluar dari dapur—mungkin untuk mengecek keributan yang terjadi.

"Apa sih?" dengan terhuyung-huyung Chanyeol membuka pintunya. Dibalik bahu Kris, matanya menangkap ada seseorang yang asing dan _bugil_ berdiri di pintu dapur sebelum dia mengalihkan matanya kembali kepada Kris dengan tatapan oh-aku-tahu-nya. Chanyeol menaikkan alisnya satu dengan sugestif "_Krease?_ Habis 'bersenang-senang', ya, semalam?"

"Apa?" Alisnya mengerenyit bingung, "Kalau dia bukan _teman_mu…" Chanyeol tiba-tiba jadi ikut merasa bingung.

"Aku kira kau yang membawanya ke sini semalam."

"Aku tidak pergi kemana-mana," jawab Chanyeol, "Kau kan yang membuat peraturan untuk tidak membawa pulang siapa-siapa." Ya, memang dia, karena tembok mereka tipis dan _kesepian_ itu tidak enak.

Alis Kris mengerenyit makin dalam. Dia berputar kembali ke arah dimana ada model-anggota-tubuh-disajikan-secara-utuh-dan-alamiah-tanpa-ditutupi-sehelai-benangpun, "Kau siapa, sih?"

"Aku Baekhyun!" pekiknya. Wajahnya terlihat terkejut, "Suaraku!" Dia meraba-raba lehernya tak percaya, "Aku Baekhyun," dan merapalkannya berulang-ulang bagai mantra, "Baekhyun Baekhyun Baekhyun _Baekhyun Baekhyun_"

"Kami sudah tahu!" Kris mengangkat tangannya agar dia mau diam.

"Kau bisa mengerti omonganku!" seru Baekhyun, wajahnya masih menunjukkan rona keterkejutan yang sama. "Apa wajahku juga berubah? Kau tidak bisa mengingat siapa aku?" Tangannya menepuk-nepuk pipinya sementara mulutnya terus-terusan mengoceh.

Mereka berdua bergerak mendekat dan memperhatikan orang asing itu secara seksama. Kris mencoba dengan sangat untuk menjaga matanya agar tidak memandangi putingnya atau bagian-bagian lain yang tidak layak untuk dipandang. Lalu keduanya menyadarinya dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"Si peri!"

"Kau si peri!" seru Chanyeol, "Sihir memang benar-benar nyata! Tolong bilang padaku kalau Santa juga nyata!"

Seolah kepalanya baru ditepuk oleh sendal jepit, Baekhyun akhirnya menyadari sesuatu, "Kau 'kan mematahkan sayapku."

_-x-x-x-_

Kris tak habis-habisnya merasa terhibur melihat bagaimana Chanyeol menghindari Baekhyun seolah-olah dia itu mantan pacarnya—yang putus dengan cara paling buruk. Seperti tadinya mereka disatukan di jiwa dan hati mereka namun sekarang Baekhyun terpaksa harus dipisahkan darinya seperti usus buntu.

Kelakuan mereka sangat menggelikan dan Kris sampai terbahak-bahak.

_Ada peri di rumah ini—meskipun sekarang wujudnya manusia dan Kris belum tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi._

Semua itu terasa menggelikan bagi Kris sampai Baekhyun masuk ke kamarnya dengan santa dan berdiri di belakang tubuhnya sementara dia sedang bekerja dengan laptopnya. Kris tahu itu Baekhyun karena pintunya dibuka lalu ditutup secara normal. Kakinya yang telanjang menapak perlahan dan ada aroma keanggunan yang menguar dari tubuhnya; seperti campuran antara bau mint dan citrus lalu bunga-bungaan—lavender mungkin? Dia tak begitu yakin. Sudah bertahun-tahun yang lalu sejak terakhir kali dia melihat bunga sungguhan, apalagi mencium wanginya. Lelaki yang lebih kecil darinya itu berbau seperti alam.

Sosok Baekhyun yang nampak dari balik bahunya tiba-tiba terasa menyebalkan dan membuat Kris harus menghentikan pekerjaannya. Dia memutar kursinya, menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada dan juga kakinya.

Dalam sekejab dia merasa seolah kembali ke keadaannya di dapur tadi; mencoba dengan sangat untuk menghapus sosok lelaki bugil itu dari bola matanya dan semoga, sekalian dari otaknya juga—selamanya. Apalagi, dia malah mendengar suara ayahnya bergema di telinganya, sungguh dia benci sekali karena mengapa harus di saat yang tidak tepat. ("_Kau bisa mengetahui tingkat kebijaksanaan seseorang dari ukuran 'anu'-nya!" _Filsuf Yunani jaman dahulu pasti punya ukuran 'anu' yang luar biasa kalau begitu._)_

"Ya?" tanya Kris—sedikit lebih kencang dari yang dibutuhkan.

"Tidak jadi," jawabnya. (_"Laki-laki itu bukan laki-laki kalau 'anunya' tidak lebih besar dari ukuran sepatunya!" _Ayah, tolong diamlah!)

Kris berjalan menuju lemarinya, dengan amat sangat berusaha untuk tidak melirik-lirik Baekhyun dari sudut matanya. (_"'Anu' seseorang harus cukuplah kuat untuk bisa membolongi—"_ Ya Tuhan, tidak! Jangan yang itu!)

"Kau harus memakai baju," perintahnya dalam satu nafas sembari membolak-balik tumpukan pakaiannya. Dia tahu tak ada satupun bajunya yang akan pas di tubuh si peri, tidak juga dengan baju-baju yang sudah tak-muat-tapi-dia-tak-tega-membuangnya itu. Dia terus mencari sampai akhirnya menemukan satu-dua baju yang tak disukainya dan melemparkannya ke belakang, ke arah Baekhyun, "Pakai ini."

"Apa aku bisa keluar setelah memakainya? Aku harus mencari Chen."

"Ya, ya," jawab Kris tak peduli sambil menutup lemarinya sementara Baekhyun sedang mencoba memakai pakaiannya. Si peri membuatnya sedikit kesal karena; tolonglah, kau ini cuma pakai baju kenapa harus lama-lama?,-jangan-jangan dia sampai harus membantunya? tapi untunglah itu tak perlu. Si peri pasti sudah cukup mengerti hanya dengan memperhatikan Chanyeol saja. (_"Satu hal tentang 'anu' yaitu—" _Satu tamparan keras dalam batin diperintahkan dan diterimanya sendiri.)

Saat dia berbalik, Baekhyun sudah berdiri di depannya, dia tersenyum dengan sangat indahnya yang langsung menohok ke hati terdalam Kris, sepasang matanya berseri—terlihat polos seperti halnya anak-anak. Mata Kris lalu turun ke bawah, ke bibirnya yang tipis dan berwarna merah muda. Di suatu tempat, di belakang kepalanya, dia bisa mendengar suara lonceng-lonceng yang berdenting dan bergemerincing itu.

Hatinya sampai lupa berdetak satu kali.

"Besar sekali," ucap si lelaki mungil itu. Tangannya dikepalkan di pinggang, memegangi bajunya yang super besar dan sembari memegangi celananya yang kedodoran.

Kris menyerahkan padanya sebuah gesper, tapi kelihatannya Baekhyun tidak tahu benda apakah itu. Lalu dengan menelan salivanya banyak-banyak, Kris berlutut untuk memberitahu bagaimana cara menggunakannya. Dia berusaha untuk melupakan fakta kalau matanya benar-benar langsung, lurus menghadap—arrgh lupakan!, mungkin dia juga harus menggulung celana Baekhyun beberapa kali. Telapak kakinya bahkan tenggelam di antara celana itu dan membuatnya terlihat seperti kurcaci. Lalu Kris benar-benar melakukannya.

"Apakah kau pernah ke Neverland?" tanya Baekhyun secara tiba-tiba saat Kris beranjak bangun.

"Kemana?"

"Neverland? Apakah kau pernah ke Neverland?" ulangnya.

"Ada di Disneyland ya?" Kris mendudukan dirinya kembali ke kursi, tubuhnya bersandar dengan lega saat melihat jarak yang tercipta diantara mereka berdua.

"Bukan, 'Neverland' saja. Bintang ke dua dari kanan lalu lurus terus sampai pagi menjelang(3)." Baekhyun pasti sedang berusaha untuk memberitahunya dimana letak 'Neverland' itu karena tangannya bergerak-gerak menunjuk ke suatu tempat di atas sana. Kris jadi bertanya-tanya apakah dia sudah ketularan Chanyeol atau memang kebiasaannya begitu. Lalu apa maksud perkataaanya itu? Terdengar seperti omong kosong saja. Pasti cuma peri yang tahu.

"Kau terlihat familiar," ucap Baekhyun, tangannya mengelus-elus dagunya—berpikir. Matanya menatap langit-langit, "Dimana kita pernah bertemu ya?"

"Aku belum pernah bertemu dengan apapun yang _bugil_ sebelumnya," jawab Kris, dia kembali menekuni laptopnya. Dia tahu kalau dia tak akan bisa menyelesaikan apa-apa dengan adanya Baekhyun disini tapi dia akan berpura-pura sibuk saja.

"Jangan-jangan kau kru-nya Jolly Roger, ya? Atau pernah jadi kru-nya?"

"Jol—apa?"

"Oh!" Baekhyun mengadu kepalan tangannya ke telapak tangan kecilnya yang lain—Kris tak bisa tak melihatnya melakukan itu dari sudut matanya.

"Aku tahu sekarang!" serunya.

_bersambung..._

* * *

(1) Cerebrum itu otak.

(2) Sipat/sipat mata itu semacem eyeliner. Karena di fanfik aslinya ditulis kohl bukan eyeliner, jadi aku tulis disini Baek pake sipat mata. Lagian di Neverland mana ada yang dagang eyeliner, mentok-mentok jadi pake kohl. Haha

(3) Di versi fanfik aslinya adalah _Second star to the right, and then straight on 'till morning._ Persis kayak di novel Peterpan karya J.M. Barrie—aslinya. Hanya Tuhan dan J.M. Barrie yang tau itu dimana. :p

* * *

t/n Harusnya aku update ini minggu kemarin, tapi ya gara-gara stuck di letaknya Neverland itu aku jadi males haha aku sampai diskusi sama authornya yang orang UK buat mengartikan bagian itu, dia juga ternyata nggak paham. Mungkin lulus D3 nanti, aku harus masuk SasIng biar ngerti :D

Makasih yang kemarin udah review :D


	3. Chapter 1 part 3

**Diterjemahkan dari 'This Night Is Sparkling (Don't You Let It Go)'**

(story/view/884850)

**Karya Tapestry **(profile/view/799847)

**Copyright © Tapestry, 2014**

-tambahkan asianfanficsdotcom/ di depannya-

* * *

**PETERPAN**

_"Kris membantu Baekhyun untuk menemukan jalannya pulang. Baekhyun membantu Kris menemukan jalan ke hatinya."_

* * *

**Chapter 1** Part 3

_-x-x-x-_

"Yaay," jawab Kris tak peduli, tangannya lantas berpura-pura menulis di atas selembar kertas. Dia _sangat sangat_ sibuk dan berharap Baekhyun bisa menyadari hal itu dan segera meninggalkan kamarnya atau kamarnya akan benar-benar berbau _seperti Baekhyun_.

"Kau mirip Kevin!" seru si peri. Kris tersedak ludahnya sendiri. "Ada lukisan Kevin di laguna(1). Dulu sekali, para duyung membuatnya di salah satu batu yang sudah tak terpakai lagi. Kau terlihat mirip sekali dengannya, sumpah! Hanya saja, ya, lebih tua."

"Siapa Kevin?" tanya Kris, dan bukan karena dia penasaran.

"Dia adalah _Fisher King_—Raja Nelayan yang sebelumnya," ucap Baekhyun berapi-api, "Aku tak pernah bertemu dengannya, sih. Aku belum lahir kala itu. Tapi Chen kenal. Chen adalah Si-Anak-Hilang saat itu."

Setengah dari apa yang Baekhyun katakan sejauh ini terdengar seperti omong kosong bagi Kris. Dia jadi ragu-ragu dan menerka; apakah ini semua betulan hanya peri saja yang tahu atau Baekhyun sebenarnya seorang pasien yang kabur rumah sakit jiwa. Tempat dimana peri-peri itu tinggal pasti punya rumah sakit jiwa juga, dong?

"Baiklah," jawabnya.

"Aku harus mencari Chen agar dia bisa membawaku pulang." Baekhyun bergeser mendekati Kris—yang mundur perlahan dan bermaksud untuk membenamkan dirinya ke kursi. "Tapi aku hanya bisa mengenali benda-benda dari atas langit. Kalau aku di tanah, aku akan tersesat. Maukah kau menolongku?"

"Ajak Chanyeol," Kris melambaikan tangannya dengan jengah ke hadapan Baekhyun untuk mengusirnya pergi ke kamar Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol sudah tidak menginginkanku lagi," sungut Baekhyun, bibir bawahnya dimajukan dan Kris, _oke_—ingin sekali ingin bilang kalo hal seperti itu sangat, sangatlah terlarang disini. "Aku telah kehilangan sayap-sayapku dan tumbuh jadi seukuran manusia. Aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya bila aku disini terlalu lama. Aku benar-benar harus mencari Chen."

Kris tidak rela bila harus meninggalkan laptopnya.

Laptop itu menantangnya, deru putaran kipas pendingin seolah meledeknya, menantangnya untuk 'coba saja lakukan kalau kau bisa'. Dia berpaling memandang wajah sedih-tapi-berharapnya Baekhyun, kemudian merasakan deretan huruf-huruf di layar laptop itu mulai memelototinya, berusaha untuk menyedot jiwanya kembali bekerja. Lalu ke wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat lembut dan matanya yang sangat indah, kemudian balik lagi ke arah layar laptopnya yang mulai meredup. Layar laptopnya seolah sedang menunjukkan betapa suram hidupnya. Sekejap saja dia sudah bisa mendapatkan jawabannya dengan mudah.

Bahkan tak perlu sampai berpikir dua kali.

"Tidak," Kris memutar balik pandangannya, mengetuk kembali _touchpad _laptop untuk menyalakan kembali layarnya yang semula redup. Telinganya mendengar Baekhyun yang mendesah kecewa. Tak lama kemudian dia mendengar suara pintu kamarnya ditutup.

_-x-x-x-_

Saat Kris meninggalkan _tempat pertapaannya_ (baca: kamar) untuk mengobrak-abrik isi dapur, matanya menangkap Baekhyun yang sedang memandang keluar melalui jendela kecil mereka, di mulutnya ada selembar roti yang sedang dikunyah. Gelombang—bahkan mungkin pancaran radiasi kesedihan nampak di lelaki yang lebih kecil darinya itu. Dan Kris bukanlah tipe manusia yang seperti orang-orang biasa, jadi dia akan menganggap saja Baekhyun itu kucing peliharaan mereka yang sedang menopause atau bercerai atau apalah.

Sisi kemanusiaannya sedikit tergelitik—entah mengapa—saat kembali melihatnya. Kedua kalinya dia keluar dari kamar, dia melihat lelaki bersurai cokelat itu sedang duduk di atas lantai dan memandangi langit.

Ada setitik kecil dalam dirinya yang mengatakan padanya untuk menyeret Chanyeol dan paksa dia untuk membantu Baekhyun. Kris sedang punya banyak sekali pekerjaan dan dia tidak bisa mengambil sedikitpun waktunya untuk membantu si anak-tersesat-yang-rupawan atau si Chen-apalah itu. Proyek-proyek yang bahkan bukan miliknya itu sudah hampir _deadline_ dan sejam yang lalu dia bahkan melihat ada lowongan artikel bebas lain yang ingin sekali dia ketik. Bila dia harus memilih uang atau Baekhyun, tak perlu berpikir dua kali lagi mana yang akan dipilihnya. Lagipula 'kan dia tidak berhutang apa-apa padanya. Kenal saja tidak begitu.

Lalu, sungguh semuanya terjadi di luar kontrolnya. Mengapa dia mengambil tasnya—lebih karena insting bukan karena dia butuh—kemudian berlari, menuruni tangga dan hampir saja merusak pintu masuk yang menghadang jalannya untuk mengejar Baekhyun?

Kris terkejut menyadari betapa cepat staminanya menguap saat mengejar orang sekecil Baekhyun. Ketahanan tubuhnya berkontradiksi dengan kecepatan kakinya saat berlari dan Kris sudah terengah-engah saat tangannya berhasil mencengkeram baju Baekhyun untuk menghentikannya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Kris saat Baekhyun menengokkan kepalanya dengan terkejut.

"Mencari Chen," dia menjawab seolah itu adalah sebuah fakta. Mungkin iya, karena hal itu yang terus-terusan Baekhyun katakan sejak dia bisa berbicara.

"Memang Chen ada dimana?" tanya Kris, karena dia ingin membuktikan pada Baekhyun betapa bodoh idenya mencari seseorang yang bisa ada di mana saja di kota atau dengan kata lain tak mungkin ada ini.

"Dimana ada kebahagiaan," jawab Baekhyun. Alis Kris naik satu.

"Coba ulangi, tepatnya Chen ada dimana?"

"Di tempat yang penuh dengan cahaya-cahaya," jawab Baekhyun sembari menunjuk ke depan. Kris mengikuti arah jarinya yang menunjuk ke sebuah gedung bercat abu-abu. "Aku melihatnya dari jendela. Sepertinya itu tempat yang akan dia kunjungi."

_Taman hiburan._

Kris bimbang. Dia bisa saja sekedar menghibur Baekhyun dan siapa tahu, si Chen itu betul-betul muncul jadi dia bisa lepas dari Baekhyun selamanya atau dia malah menghabiskan waktu untuk sesuatu yang bahkan tak diperlukannya lalu selamat-datang-rasa-lelah untuk beberapa hari ke depan. Pada akhirnya, Baekhyun yang memutuskan hal itu untuknya—dengan berlari duluan.

Kris menangkap siku Baekhyun dan mengunci pegangannya erat. Baekhyun berjalan dengan semangat layaknya anak anjing yang kesenangan di ajak jalan-jalan sementara Kris diseretnya menuju 'cahaya-cahaya'. Baekhyun terus-terusan tersandung kakinya sendiri karena sendal kebesaran yang dia pakai dan seharusnya sih, Kris terganggu melihatnya, tapi dia malah merasa _gemas_.

_-x-x-x-_

Sebuah bus datang tepat saat mereka sampai di halte—Kris berterimakasih kepada siapapun di atas sana yang mau mendengarnya—dan membimbing Baekhyun yang masih sempat-sempatnya tersandung dua kali dan mengantukkan kepalanya ke tiang untuk naik.

Tunggu, itu… sendalnya 'kan? Yang belum pernah dia pakai tapi tak boleh ada seorangpun yang menyentuhnya itu?

Pikirannya buyar ketika dia mendengar tawa Baekhyun. Nampaknya, bagi Baekhyun naik bis itu sangatlah _menggelikan_. Dia terus menyebut-nyebut kalau seluruh tubuhnya bergetar dan bertanya apa busnya akan benar-benar membawanya sampai ke 'cahaya-cahaya'? Kris harap Baekhyun bia menutup mulutnya detik ini juga karena gadis yang duduk dua kursi di depan mereka telah menoleh ke belakang berulang kali untuk memastikan siapa yang mengatakan hal-hal gila macam itu. Pikir Kris, pasti penampakan Baekhyun yang memakai pakaian serba kebesaran ini tak terlihat normal, 'kan? Apalagi dia ditemani seorang pemuda lain yang juga besar dan bertampang—kalau kata mantannya dulu—_songong_.

Mereka berganti bus dan Baekhyun terus-terusan menghiburnya plus membuatnya malu dengan menanyakan apapun yang dia lihat. Memar mulai terlihat di dahi mulus Baekhyun—anggota tubuhnya yang terantuk tiang setiap kali mereka memasuki setiap bus atau dia tersandung. Kris seharusnya bisa menyebutnya sebagai seorang yang ceroboh, tapi dia malah memanggilnya dengan sebutan '_berharga'_—ya walaupun dalam hati saja, sih.

Detik saat kendaraan besar itu berhenti dan pintunya membuka, Baekhyun segera keluar dari dalamnya bak seekor anjing pemburu yang mencari mangsa. Kali ini Kris baru bisa menyusulnya karena Baekhyun tidak bisa menerobos pagar besi tinggi yang mencegah taman hiburan dari predator macam Baekhyun. Tangannya terjulur masuk ke dalam, dia merengek dan mencoba untuk menggapai-gapai sesuatu di dalam pagar yang tak Kris lihat.

"Sepertinya Chen tak ada di sini," Kris sedang tidak _mood_ untuk menghabiskan uangnya untuk membeli tiket dan sesuatu yang bernama Chen itu.

"Kita harus mendekat," jawab Baekhyun tanpa menoleh, "Sedekat mungkin dengan cahaya-cahaya di langit. Kita harus pindah ke tempat lain." Baekhyun terus mencoba untuk menggoyangkan jalinan batang-batang besi itu dan membengkokkannya—yang jelas selalu gagal—sampai seorang petugas keamanan berteriak mengusir mereka.

Kris baru saja akan bertaruh kalau lelaki itu pasti akan menyerah saat dilihatnya Baekhyun menyadari sesuatu dan berlari ke arah antrian pembeli tiket. Dia menunjukkan Kris penemuannya dengan penuh semangat.

Kris sebenarnya setengah berpikiran untuk berbalik pergi dan meninggalkan lelaki itu saja, tapi ada sebuah tali—lebih tepatnya dua lusin tali—yang mengikatnya kembali pada Baekhyun dan akhirnya dia membeli dua buah tiket. Baekhyun, si tukang kabur itu, tidak berterimakasih pada Kris yang telah merelakan uangnya dan malah menghilang di tengah keramaian hanya dalam waktu dua menit saja!

Kris sampai harus menaruh pengumumkan bahwa telah hilang seorang laki-laki dengan baju yang serba kebesaran, senyuman manis (petugasnya mengangkat alis saat dia mengatakan bagian ini) dan sendal jepit jelek berwarna biru, sebelum seseorang melapor dan memberitahu mereka dimana bocah itu terlihat.

Si peri-yang-sudah-berubah-jadi-manusia itu sedang mencoba untuk menaiki _ferris wheel_—kincir angin—yang oleh penjaganya tentu saja dilarang. Kris mendesah lagi dan menarik Baekhyun dari tangan para penjaga, lalu membeli dua buah tiketnya dan mengantri.

"Chen pasti ada di atas," Baekhyun terdengar sangat yakin. Matanya berbinar saat memandangi kincir angin yang sedang berputar-putar, yang lampunya berkedip-kedip dan bersinar di tengah gelapnya langit.

"Dia yang terbang paling tinggi di antara kami semua."

"Hmm."

"Saat aku menemukan Chen, dia akan membawaku pulang."

"Pastinya," Kris mengangguk setuju. Dia merasa tak nyaman dikelilingi banyak orang. Pada saat yang bersamaan, dia juga merasa terkejut mendengar pernyataan bodoh Baekhyun, karena sudah pasti 'kan, masuk akal bagi Chen untuk terbang di atas kincir angin dan menunggu Baekhyun?

"Bagaimana kalau dia tidak ada di sini?"

"Dia pasti ada di sini." Mata Baekhyun terpaku pada roda besar itu, "Chen menyukai tempat yang ramai seperti disini. Dia menyukai cahaya dan musik. Makanya, aku jadi peri favoritnya. Karena aku peri yang bersinar paling terang dan yang bernyanyi paling indah!" kekeh Baekhyun. Kris memutar matanya pada ucapan Baekhyun yang sepertinya _naksir _si Chen anu ini. Tapi dia setuju dengan perkataannya yang terakhir, menurutnya Baekhyun memang yang bernyanyi—satu-satunya hal yang dia sukai dari Baekhyun, sejujurnya—paling baik.

Baekhyun menghempaskan dirinya ke kursi penumpang. Lalu karena mereka hanya berdua, kincir anginnya berputar sedikit untuk membiarkan penumpang lain naik di kabin selanjutnya.

"Bagaimana kau akan bisa melihat seseorang yang sangat kecil di kegelapan?" tanya Kris.

Baekhyun akhirnya menatapnya, "Siapa?"

"Chen?"

"Chen tidak kecil. Hanya peri-peri yang berukuran segitu," jawab Baekhyun seolah-olah hal itu adalah suatu pengetahuan umum dan membuat Kris jadi merasa bodoh.

"Chen adalah Raja Nelayan. Dia sebesar anak laki-laki pada umumnya."

Keren. Anak laki-laki terbang mengitari kincir angin. Kris penasaran apakah nanti dia bisa melihat Chen atau hanya Baekhyun yang bisa melihatnya.

Baekhyun tak bisa diam di tempat duduknya. Dia terus-terusan mengecek sudah seberapa tinggikah mereka dan matanya bergerak-gerak memandang ke seluruh penjuru arah. Saat kabin mereka berhenti di titik tertinggi, Baekhyun berdiri dan mendongak ke arah langit.

"Ada Chen di sini?"

"Pasti ada," tegas Baekhyun. Kemudian kincir angin itu mulai bergerak lagi pada kecepatan normalnya.

"Kami terbang jauh lebih tinggi dari ini. Jauh, jauh, lebih tinggi," ucap Baekhyun, matanya terpaku pada pekatnya langit malam.

"Akan susah untuknya bisa melihatku." Dia terdengar seperti sedang meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. "Aku akan tahu kalau-kalau dia ada sekitarku," gumam Baekhyun, tangannya di letakkan di dadanya.

Saat kabin mereka telah sampai di bawah, Baekhyun menolak untuk turun. Dia berpengangan erat pada pegangan kabin itu sementara Kris harus membelikannya tiket lagi. Baekhyun ikut berputar di kincir angin bersama orang lain dua kali sampai Kris akhirnya memaksanya untuk turun.

"Aku rasa aku tahu dia ada dimana," ucap Baekhyun meringis. Dia mengaitkan lengannya pada Kris dan menariknya melewati kerumumunan para pengunjung ke arah komidi putar yang berisik dan super menyilaukan.

"Ya Tuhan, tidak."

_-x-x-x-_

Kaki Kris berdarah. Setidaknya, dia yakin pasti berdarah. Lihat dirinya yang sampai mandi keringat dan kelelahan—secara fisik dan mental—hanya agar Baekhyun tidak hilang ini. Dan hari sudah menunjukkan waktu tengah malam. Mereka harusnya sudah sampai di rumah dan bahkan sudah makan malam. Niat awal mereka mencari Chen secara perlahan malah berubah menjadi sebuah petualangan bagi Baekhyun si pengunjung-yang-selalu-penasaran ini.

Baekhyun sendiri sampai kehabisan semangatnya tapi Kris, sepuluh kali lebih menderita. Dia telah menghabiskan setiap tetes energinya dan bayang-bayang jadwal menulisnya yang jadi berantakan dan proyek-proyek lain yang ditinggalkannya menghantuinya dan mengetahui bahwa, dia telah memakan makanan yang mungkin tidak disajikan secara higienis membuat perutnya jadi terasa tidak enak juga.

"_Please_, kita masih bisa datang kembali kesini besok," kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya tanpa Kris sadari. Wajah Baekhyun berubah cerah saat mendengarnya. Kris mengeluh dengan kesal.

_-x-x-x-_

Karena kendaraan umum telah selesai waktu beroperasinya, mereka tak punya pilihan lain selain menerima tumpangan dari sepasang kakek-nenek yang mobilnya tak sengaja melintasi mereka. Si wanita tua itu malah sepertinya berpikir kalau Kris adalah seorang mucikari dan Baekhyun adalah mesin uang alias pelacurnya. Dia memang tidak mengucapkan apa-apa, tapi matanya seolah menuduh Kris telah mencuri setoples penuh kue yang sebenarnya tak pernah dia curi. Kris bisa bernafas lega ketika akhirnya mereka sampai di rumahnya (sebenarnya dia tak yakin, tapi sepertinya wanita tua tadi mencatat alamat rumahnya di ponsel miliknya).

"Aku tahu kau marah," ucap Baekhyun sesaat setelah Kris menutup pintu, "Aku berjanji akan pergi segera setelah Chen kutemukan. Aku akan kembali ke Neverland dan tak akan menganggumu lagi."

Kris lelah dan dia marah, tapi satu-satunya—tidak, dua—alasan dia tidak meledak kali ini karena teknik tarik-nafas-buang-perlahan-sepuluh-kalinya itu dan karena dia merasa bersalah—gara-gara dia dan Chanyeol—Baekhyun jadi terjebak di sini. Tapi Baekhyun tak tahu itu jadi dia tak akan mengatakan hal itu padanya. Dan dia juga tak akan mengatakan pada Baekhyun kalau nama Neverland itu lebih terdengar seperti tempat dimana orang-orang buangan tinggal tapi okelah, lupakan saja itu, tidak penting.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju dapur. Kris mengintainya dari kejauhan dan melihatnya mendorong-dorong kotak tisu. Dia terlihat putus asa saat mengangkat kepalanya dan matanya bertemu dengan mata Kris. "Tempat tidurku."

Bibir bawah dan dagunya bergetar sedih. Mereka telah menghabiskan satu hari yang panjang dan Kris lelah dan Baekhyun merasa kecewa karena tak bisa menemui Chen juga rindu rumahnya. Terlebih Kris telah membuang banyak waktunya hari ini dan jangan, jangan sampai semakin banyak waktu yang akan dia buang percuma.

"Kau tidur di tempat tidurku. Aku akan tidur di tempat lain."

Dia jadi kelepasan bicara!

"Aku boleh tidur di kamarmu?" tanya Baekhyun terkejut, dia lalu terlihat amat senang. Di sedikit waktunya yang telah dia habiskan disini, Baekhyun tahu seberapa benci Kris kalau sampai melihat Chanyeol ada di _tempat pertapaannya_.

"Jangan sentuh apapun," Kris memperingatkan dengan tegas dan membiarkannya masuk.

"Aku benar-benar boleh menghabiskan malamku di sini? Lalu kau akan tidur dimana?" Pertanyaan yang bagus karena mereka tidak punya ruang tamu. Rumah mereka 'kan hanya berupa satu koridor lurus, dapur dan dua kamar tidur saja.

Tapi Kris malah menjawab, "Kau tidur dengan baju itu saja," dan menunjuk-nunjuk baju yang telah Baekhyun kenakan.

Sebenarnya ini merugikan baginya, tapi Kris memutuskan untuk tidur saja di lantai—persis di samping tempat yang seharusnya untuknya tidur. Setelah berganti baju dan merebahkan dirinya di lantai, Kris mencoba untuk berdamai dengan dirinya dan menerima semua yang telah terjadi hari ini _tapi, _mengapa jantungnya malah berdebar-debar tanpa alasan? Padahal setiap otot dan tulangnya terasa pegal dan bahkan kepalanya pusing karena stress tapi dia tidak bisa tidur.

Kepala Baekhyun mengintip dari pinggir tempat tidur. Kris masih bisa sedikit-sedikit melihat wajahnya meskipun cahaya di kamarnya remang.

"Kita akan pergi ke tempat yang banyak cahayanya itu lagi kan?"

"Namanya taman hiburan," jawab Kris sambil memijati pelipisnya.

"Aku suka taman hiburan."

"Cepatlah tidur, Baekhyun."

"Oke," jawab Baekhyun pelan. Lalu Kris mendengar ucapan "Terima kasih" yang diucapkannya sambil berbisik sebelum Baekhyun menghilang dari pandangannya.

Kris tak yakin apakah dia sudah benar tertidur atau belum, tapi rasanya baru sedetik berlalu dari saat dia memejamkan matanya ketika sesuatu tiba-tiba menimpa dadanya dan dia terbangun—berteriak.

"Maaf, maaf, maaf!" ucap Baekhyun kaget, tubuhnya terlonjak menjauh dari kris

Si anak sialan itu ternyata menginjak tubuhnya!

_bersambung..._

* * *

(1) Laguna itu danau di pinggir laut. Airnya air asin karena bisa dibilang laguna adalah bagian dari laut yang kemudian terpisah oleh karang atau pasir.

* * *

t/n selanjutnya aku akan update Poppies! Atau malah fanfik terjemahan yang baru itu… haha…  
entahlah, kenapa aku semangat banget menerjemah (padahal harusnya aku mulai cari judul Tugas Akhir u,u)

Yang kemarin ninggalin jejak dan sekarang udah mau baca chapter ini, makasih banyak ya! Aku senang hahaha {}


	4. Chapter 1 part 4

**Diterjemahkan dari 'This Night Is Sparkling (Don't You Let It Go)'**

(story/view/884850)

**Karya Tapestry **(profile/view/799847)

**Copyright © Tapestry, 2014**

-tambahkan asianfanficsdotcom/ di depannya-

* * *

**PETERPAN**

_"Kris membantu Baekhyun untuk menemukan jalannya pulang. Baekhyun membantu Kris menemukan jalan ke hatinya."_

* * *

**Chapter 1** Part 4

_-x-x-x-_

Yang kemarin-kemarin itu lucu, tapi hari ini menurut Kris aneh dan konyol bagaimana Chanyeol masih terus berusaha untuk menghindari Baekhyun. Dia pikir tadinya dia yang kabur dari masalahnya, tapi lalu Kris menyadari kalau dia tak hanya menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri, namun juga orang lain—contohnya semua proyek-proyek tulisan yang dia lakukan demi segepok uang itu.

Baekhyun ingin mengikuti Chanyeol keluar. Dia masih ingin mencari Chen dan sejujurnya, kalau Kris ada di posisi yang sama dengannya, dia akan menyerah dan sudah berganti ke rencana B sekarang. Aktifitas fisik dan Kris tidak bisa berada di satu kalimat yang sama, kecuali kalimat itu negatif. Tapi Kris curiga kalau pencarian yang dilakukan Baekhyun kali ini lebih karena dia ketagihan telah merasakan kebebasan yang dia rasakan semalam daripada benar-benar ingin mencari si Chen anu ini.

Dia akan membiarkan Chanyeol untuk _mengasuh_ laki-laki itu sementara dia mengistirahatkan otot-ototnya yang pegal. Lalu dia mendengar suara kelentang dari tempat sampah besi saat mereka berdua bersandungan di tangga dan pekikan Baekhyun yang familiar di telinganya. Dia menarik nafasnya panjang dan kesal, sebab tiba-tiba dia teringat kalau Chanyeol pasti sudah berangkat ke kampusnya sekarang.

Kris mengambil tasnya, sedikit mengumpat kepada siapapun-di atas-sana yang sedang menertawakannya dan memaksa dirinya untuk mengikuti jejak Baekhyun—yang sudah tenggelam di keramaian jalanan.

_-x-x-x-_

Sinar matahari menyengat kedua matanya. Sudah lama sekali sejak dia terkena sinar dari alam macam ini. Dia berlari mengejar Baekhyun yang sudah tak bisa dia kejar. Kemudian dia menyadari kalau laki-laki itu sedang mengejar anak-anak sekolah.

Ya Tuhan. Tidak.

Dia mempercepat langkahnya dan berhasil mencapainya persis sebelum lelaki itu masuk ke dalam gerbang sekolah—mengikuti anak-anak tadi.

"Berhenti!" desis Kris, tangannya menangkap pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dan menariknya ke arahnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku mencari Chen." _Sekali lagi_ Kris mendengar nama itu…

"Aku kira umur Chen tidak di bawah sepuluh tahun."

"Iya, tidak. Chen tidak semuda itu. Biasanya Si-Anak-Hilang yang berumur segitu," Kris memutar matanya sebal. "Tapi, biasanya kau bisa menemukan Chen dimana ada kebahagiaan. Dan anak-anak adalah yang paling bahagia di antara semua orang, 'kan? Oleh karena itu Neverland memanggil mereka untuk datang." Kris memandangnya sepat, seolah dengan melakukan hal itu dia bisa tahu _obat_ macam apa yang sedang Baekhyun gunakan. Lalu dia teringat kalau Baekhyun 'kan seorang mutan_coret_ peri, dan dia menghentikan otaknya dari mencari-cari apapun agar semuanya masuk akal.

"Kita harus pergi," ucap Kris saat telinganya mendengar deringan bel masuk.

"Aku mau menunggu Chen."

Kris mendengus sebal.

Rasanya seperti berurusan dengan anak manja.

Lalu entah bagaimana caranya tadi, tahu-tahu dia sudah berhasil mengajak Baekhyun untuk pergi dari sekolah itu dan masuk ke sebuah taman yang ada di seberang jalan. Baekhyun menaiki ayunan, memanjati _jungle bars_—besi-besi yang berjejer sedemikian rupa itu, meluncur dari perosotan, naik jungkat-jungkit, bermain-main di bak pasir dan semuanya. Kris duduk di atas bangku taman dan mengamati laki-laki yang lebih kecil darinya itu berlari dari satu permainan ke permainan lain lalu akhirnya dia kembali menghampiri Kris—kuku-kukunya telah penuh dengan pasir dan bagian lutut celana jeansnya kotor—dengan cengiran khas yang _balapan_ cerahnya dengan sinar matahari pagi itu.

"Mungkin Chen akan tahu kalau kau merasa bahagia jadi dia bisa menemukanmu," Kris bermaksud untuk sinis tapi gagal. Baekhyun malah kelihatannya senang mendengar ucapan Kris, "Mungkin saja."

Mereka berdua mendongak ketika dua orang anak kecil berlari memasuki taman, salah satunya sedang menyanyikan lagu anak-anak dengan kencang. Kris tak yakin dengan apa yang anak-anak itu sedang lakukan di sini ketika seharusnya mereka sedang berada di sekolah, tapi Kris yakin, Baekhyun pasti bersemangat melihat anak-anak itu—mentalnya 'kan seumuran dengan mereka. Tak lama, dia sudah benar bergabung dengan mereka, kakinya meloncat-loncat dan anak-anak yang semula melihatnya bagaikan lalat itu kemudian menyambutnya dengan riang seolah dia permen. Kris rasa Baekhyun bisa jadi seorang _babysitter_ yang baik.

Baekhyun mulai bernyanyi. Kali ini tidak ada lagi suara gemerincing dan dentingan lonceng-lonceng. Adanya kata-kata dan kalimat utuh. Suaranya pun suara manusia, dan sangat merdu dan juga indah seperti Baekhyun sendiri. Dia menyanyikan lagu anak-anak yang tadi dengan suaranya yang luar biasa. Kris tidak tahu bagaimana Baekhyun membuat secarik puisi biasa bisa terdengar begitu indah. Dia memandang Baekhyun yang berhasil menarik beberapa orang untuk menonton dengan takjub. Pantas saja Chen menjadikan Baekhyun peri favoritnya. Kalau Kris jadi Chen juga dia akan melakukan hal yang sama.

Saat hari beranjak siang, Kris sudah merasa cukup. Dia kelaparan, mengantuk dan rasa optimisme yang dimiliki Baekhyun perlahan mulai membunuhnya.

Baekhyun masih menikmati segalanya dan belum mau dikurung lagi di dalam apartemen. Kris mendorong tasnya ke tangan laki-laki yang lebih kecil darinya itu sebelum mengangkat tubuhnya dan memanggulnya di atas bahu. Baekhyun berteriak terkejut tapi kemudian dia tertawa-tawa kegirangan sepanjang jalan pulang. Sialan, Baekhyun ternyata tidak seenteng kelihatannya!

Kris mengambil sebuah apel dari dapur dan beranjak ke kamarnya seraya menghabiskan apelnya dalam beberapa kali gigitan. Kemudian dia jatuh tertidur.

Dia terbangun ketika matahari hampir terbenam, badannya sudah separuh keluar dari kasur. Matanya lantas bertemu dengan Baekhyun yang yang sedang tengkurap di atas matras yang ada di lantai di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Hey," sapanya berseri. Kris heran, mengapa senyuman Baekhyun selalu membuatnya merasa kacau tapi hangat?

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Kris.

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Kita akan pergi kesana lagi 'kan hari ini? Ke tempat yang banyak cahayanya itu—taman menghibur…?"

Kris, sejujurnya, sudah lupa akan hal itu. Dia melirik laptopnya—yang sudah dia _cuekin_ dari kemarin malam—yang berada di atas meja. Dia tak pernah selama ini meninggalkannya dan benda itu seolah membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah karena terlihat sangat mengkilap tak seperti biasanya. "Kita lihat apa Chanyeol bisa mengajakmu kesana hari ini."

"Oke." Baekhyun mengangguk antusias.

Kris merengut.

Benar-benar tak tahu diri, Baekhyun ternyata bisa mengganti dirinya secepat itu. Kris telah menghabiskan waktu berharganya untuk membuat uang bersama Baekhyun dan dia mengharapkan—setidaknya—ada sedikit penghargaan darinya.

"Terimakasih, untuk semuanya selama ini." Baekhyun tersenyum lebar—yang bagi Kris, salah satu senyumannya yang terbaik yang pernah dia lihat dan satu-satunya yang sanggup membutakannya sejauh ini.

_-x-x-x-_

Kris mencoba. Benar-benar telah mencoba. Dia ingin menghabiskan malamnya hari ini dengan bekerja bersama laptopnya, duduk terbungkuk dan mata yang terpaku ke layar monitornya. Dia sudah tidur seharian, memulihkan semua rasa lelahnya dan ingin menyelesaikan beberapa perkerjaannya.

Tapi malahan, dia sekali lagi sedang berada di dalam bis menuju ke taman hiburan. Satu tangannya erat mengait lengan Baekhyun. Dia menyadari kalau pakaian Baekhyun sangatlah kusut dan lelaki itu terlihat menggelikan dengan sandal jepit ukuran super besarnya. Jadi, hal pertama yang tadi dia lakukan begitu turun dari bis adalah membelikan sepasang _Crocs _untuk Baekhyun, yang terkesima melihat sepasang sepatu barunya itu—Kris terlambat menyadari kalau sepatu itu bisa menyala di kegelapan.

Si peri itu—lagi-lagi—terus-menerus menabrak apapun yang ada di depannya karena dia tak bisa mengalihkan matanya dari kakinya. Kris melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggang Baekhyun untuk menjaganya agar tidak jatuh atau menabrak. Kemudian dia merasa heran, mengapa hatinya jadi berdebar ketika Baekhyun melingkarkan lengannya balik di pinggangnya?

Mereka melakukan semuanya persis sama seperti kemarin; naik kincir angin, komidi putar, skuter terbang, kapal bajak laut, delman, pemburu angin lalu beberapa wahana anak-anak yang berjalan lambat agar Baekhyun tidak memuntahkan makanannya. Baekhyun menaiki wahana-wahana itu sendirian kali ini, bersama anak-anak, beberapa saudara yang malu-malu dan orang tua yang _over_-protektif pada anaknya. Kris menggunakan waktunya untuk bermain uji ketangkasan—tembak-menembak—dan baru menyadari kalau ternyata kordinasi tangan dan matanya bagus juga. Mungkin dia bisa menawarkan jasa lainnya juga selain menulis…

Ketika Baekhyun tak kunjung menemuinya di tempat yang telah mereka sepakati sebelumnya, dia terpaksa membuat pengumuman orang hilang lagi—yang masih mengenakan pakaian super besar namun kali ini memakai _Crocs _yang bisa menyala. Lalu dia menyeret Baekhyun pulang ke rumah sebelum angkutan umum habis jadwal beroperasinya.

_bersambung..._

* * *

t/n Chapter 1 selesai akhirnya ya Luhaaan O/ Sebenarnya fanfik ini cuma punya 2 chapter, tapi per chapternya itu sampe 9k, bisa mati aku kalau harus terjemahin langsung haha dan berhubung authornya nggak masalah, jadi ya...

Kalo ada yang nggak paham sama paragraf-paragraf awal, aku sejujurnya juga agak anu pas terjemahinnya, bingung-bingung anu gitu cari korelasi katanya dimana.

btw terimakasih udah baca! :D

p.s. fanfik ini genrenya fantasy/angst ya, angst. :'D


	5. Chapter 2 Part 1

**Diterjemahkan dari 'This Night Is Sparkling (Don't You Let It Go)'**

(story/view/884850)

**Karya Tapestry **(profile/view/799847)

**Copyright © Tapestry, 2014**

-tambahkan asianfanficsdotcom/ di depannya-

* * *

**PETERPAN**

_"Kris membantu Baekhyun untuk menemukan jalannya pulang. Baekhyun membantu Kris menemukan jalan ke hatinya."_

* * *

**Chapter 2** Part 1

_-x-x-x-_

Saat dia memasuki kamarnya, ada cahaya berpendar dari _laptop_nya—cukup membutakan karena kamarnya gelap. _Semua pekerjaan yang tak disentuhnya ini._ Mendadak Kris merasa lega karena telah bekerja mendahului waktu _deadline_.

Baekhyun menyelinap masuk duluan melalui bawah lengan Kris dan menghempaskan dirinya ke atas kasur dengan sebuah erangan puas. Mata Kris bolak-balik memandangi tempatnya tidur di lantai ke _laptop_nya yang berada di atas meja—yang satu memelototi, mengajaknya bekerja lagi sementara yang satunya memanggil-manggil untuk bercengkrama dalam nyaman. Lalu Baekhyun ikutan menggoda, dia menepuk-nepuk sisi kosong di sampingnya dan Kris—yang telah memutuskan untuk menidak acuhkan baik laptop atau tempatnya tidur itu–turut merebahkan dirinya di samping Baekhyun dengan bahagia

"Apa kau merasa senang hari ini?"

"Tidak," jawab Kris, suaranya teredam oleh kasur di bawahnya.

"Aku merasa senang," ujar Baekhyun, "Karena aku bertemu dengan banyak sekali teman."

"Mereka bukan teman-temanmu," Kris membalikkan wajahnya untuk menatap Baekhyun, "Saat kau baru bertemu dengan seseorang satu kali, mereka bukan temanmu."

"Kalau begitu, tadi aku bertemu dengan banyak kebahagiaan. Tempat itu sungguh membuatku merasa senang. Bagaimana denganmu?" Baekhyun menyentuh lembut ujung hidung Kris dengan telunjuknya. Kris mendenguskan hidungnya dengan sengaja untuk mengusir jari Baekhyun dari sana.

"Tempat itu sungguh membuatku lelah."

Baekhyun tergelak, "Dasar pemalas! Apapun selalu membuatmu merasa lelah kalau tidak kesal. Apa ada yang bisa membuatmu merasa senang?"

"Uang," jawabnya mantap.

"Bagaimana dengan orang-orang?" jari Baekhyun menutul-nutul mata Kris iseng.

"Orang-orang itu _menyebalkan_."

"Tapi 'kan kau juga orang." Baekhyun mengarahkan jarinya ke lubang hidung Kris—tangan nakal itu buru-buru dia tangkap dengan kedua telapaknya yang besar, biar tak bisa lanjut mengisenginya.

"Aku bukan orang. Aku robot."

Mata Baekhyun berbinar mendengar jawaban 'robot'nya—mungkin dia merasa bangga karena tahu apa itu robot. "Kalau ChanChanyeol apa?"

Kris menghela nafasnya, "Kalau dia itu… ada yang tidak beres dengannya."

"Tidak," Baekhyun menarik tangannya dari genggaman Kris, "Dia baik-baik saja. Yang tidak beres itu kau." Telunjuknya mengarah tepat ke depan jantung Kris, "Disini." Kris menatapnya balik, merasa tersinggung tapi bingung. "Mengapa hatimu sangat gelap?"

Kris tersenyum tipis, "Karena ada sebuah galaksi di dalam sana. Galaksi hitam yang besar." Dia membuang pandangannya ke arah yang berlawanan dari Baekhyun. Lelaki yang lebih kecil darinya itu menggeser tubuhnya—Kris merasakannya karena kasurnya ikut bergerak—kemudian telinganya menangkap ucapan 'Terimakasih' yang samar terucap darinya, persis seperti kemarin.

Saat Kris terbangun keesokan pagi, dia berbaring sendirian di atas kasurnya. Baekhyun sudah absen dari sampingnya dan Kris dapat mendengar sebuah nyanyian anak-anak berkumandang dari suatu tempat di _flat_ ini. Rasanya indah mendengar nyanyian tersebut ketika kau baru bangun dari tidurmu.

Kris mau tak mau harus mulai menyusun jadwal hidup barunya—di dalam otak dulu saja lah. Semuanya harus diatur ulang kalau dia akan jalan-jalan dengan Baekhyun mencari Chen setiap hari sampai si peri itu bisa pulang.

_-x-x-x-_

Jadwal hidup barunya, sesuai dengan perkiraan, sangatlah riuh. Waktunya untuk mengerjakan proyek-proyek tulisannya telah dikurangi secara drastis demi mewujudkan suatu keseimbangan di antara pekerjaan, waktu istirahat dan kegaiatan bersenang-senangnya.

_Bersenang-senang?_

Maksudnya 'taman hiburan'.

_-x-_

Malam ini Baekhyun tak mau mendengar alasan apapun dan menyeret Kris naik wahana anak-anak. Kris merasa orang tua bocah-bocah itu malu melihat dirinya. Namun dia terlalu sibuk memastikan kalau topeng di wajahnya (yang pakai cengiran plus gigi patah) dan kacamata berbentuk hati berwarna neon norak (Baekhyun yang mengambilnya karena ada sepasang) itu tidak copot dan mengekspos wajah aslinya kepada seluruh dunia.

Pekerja di sini mulai mengenali Baekhyun sebagai pelanggan tetap mereka dan hari ini, saat Kris datang untuk membuat berita hilangnya Baekhyun, petugasnya bahkan sudah tahu apa yang harus diumumkan dan hanya bertanya, 'Sepatu apa yang bocah itu pakai hari ini, nak?'

_-x-_

"Ayo, Kris," Baekhyun menunjuk-nunjuk _rollercoaster _yang belum pernah dan harus dia naiki, "Aku mau melihatmu tertawa."

"Bagaimana itu bisa membantumu menemukan Chen?" Kris memandangi antrian panjang wahana tersebut dengan getir.

"Kurasa Chen tak bisa menemukanku karena kau," ucap Baekhyun sembari mencucukkan satu jarinya ke dada Kris—yang membuatnya meringis karena sakit. "Hati-galaksi-hitammu itu telah menyedot semuanya ke dalam sebuah keputus asaan. Mungkin kalau kau lebih bahagia, Chen bisa melihatku bersinar."

Tapi Kris berpikir kalau Baekhyun akan tetap bersinar meskipun dia dikelilingi oleh puluhan ribu makhluk suram semacam dirinya. "Aku tidak menelan apapun dalam keputus asaan," Kris bersungut-sungut, matanya memandangi _crocs _menyala Baekhyun yang konyol itu. Dia memutuskan untuk menunjukkan pada Baekhyun bahwa dia bukanlah rajanya kesuraman dan malapetaka; dia adalah teman yang mengasyikkan, tahu. Hatinya mengetat tidak nyaman, seperti sedang menghukum dirinya sendiri karena sudah berpikiran seperti itu.

_-x-_

Saat mereka telah duduk di salah satu kabin dan kincir anginnya mulai berputar, Baekhyun berdiri dan mulai menggoyang-goyangkan kabinnya. Kris buru-buru mencari pegangan, badannya menempel pada salah satu sisi kabin, "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Baekhyun malah tertawa-tawa, "Seru, 'kan?"

"Bahaya!"

"Ya Tuhan!" Sebuah suara terdengar dari kabin di bawah mereka, "Ada yang sedang berhubungan 'anu' di atas kita!" Kris memerah sampai ke jempol kaki saat mendengarnya.

"Ya Tuhan, Baekhyun, hentikan!"

"Ya Tuhan!" Suara yang sama terdengar kembali, "Ada yang diperkosa di atas kita!"

"Baekhyun, hentikan!"

Baekhyun masih tertawa-tawa bahkan ketika perjalanan kincir anginnya sudah selesai dan mereka dipaksa keluar oleh pihak pengelola wahana yang memandangi mereka curiga. Kris merasa tidak adil karena semua orang selalu menganggap Baekhyun sebagai korban sementara Kris selalu menjadi tersangkanya. Dia yakin wajahnya terlihat polos—ya walau kalau dibandingkan dengan Baekhyun dia pasti kalah. Kris hanya bisa berharap semoga dia tidak berakhir di penjara. Dia diinterogasi dan diintimidasi oleh para penyelidik tetapi mereka juga telah terintimidasi oleh alisnya. Namun begitu, Kris bahkan tidak sudi berpikir panjang dan susah-susah akan jawabannya kepada para penyelidik—_kayak_ dia habis melakukan pembunuhan massal saja—Kris rasa dia akan menyerahkan Baekhyun ke panti asuhan setelah ini.

_-x-x-x-_

"Padahal aku yakin sudah akan sampai rumah sekarang."

Mata Kris membuka mendengar kalimat tersebut.

Lampunya sudah dimatikan dan kamarnya gelap. Tumitnya terasa sakit dan dia benar-benar hanya ingin tidur sampai matahari terbit nanti. Baekhyun diam-diam menyanyi.

"Aku yakin Chen akan ada disana suatu hari, dekat-dekat ini," Kris membalas sekenanya.

Baekhyun mengintip dari sisi tempatnya tidur. Kris mengerjabkan matanya. Dia tahu pasti Baekhyun sedang ingin mengobrol, hanya saja, _kenapa _sih harus selalu saat mereka sudah di kasur?

"Aku merasa senang hari ini," cengirnya.

"Kau merasa senang setiap hari," cibir Kris, "Uangku yang menjaminnya."

"Apa kau benar-benar menyukai uang lebih daripada kau menyukai orang?"

"Aku juga suka tidur."

Baekhyun tertawa. Ringan tapi merdu—segalanya yang bukan Chanyeol. Dia berharap Baekhyun adalah teman satu _flat_nya, bukan si Chanyeol itu.

"Kurasa Chen sudah lupa padaku."

Mata Kris yang tadi sudah setengah menutup tiba-tiba kehilangan rasa kantuknya. "Mengapa kau berpikir begitu?" tanyanya sedikit mendesak.

"Aku tak bisa merasakannya."

Kris tidak dapat melihat apapun dalam kegelapan ini, namun dia tahu Baekhyun baru saja meletakkan tangannya ke atas dada Kris. "Kurasa dia sudah pulang dan meninggalkanku."

"Omong kosong," balas Kris, "Kau peri favoritnya, 'kan? Tidak ada orang yang melupakan favoritnya." Hening seketika menguasai untuk beberapa saat.

"Apa memori favorit dari masa kecilmu?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku tak tahu," gumam Kris. Kemudian dia menyadari telah salah memberikan jawaban.

"Kau lupa?" Baekhyun menyindirnya—yang malah terdengar _maksa_, palsu.

"Okelah. Umm… waktu aku lulus SMA,"—hal pertama yang mampir ke otaknya tadi.

"Oh. Mengapa bisa jadi favoritmu?" Tangan Baekhyun terulur untuk menyentuh tulang selangka Kris. "Apa karena kau merasa sangat bahagia saat itu?"

"Ya. Semua orang merasa bahagia ketika mereka bisa meninggalkan lubang neraka itu."

"Lantas, mengapa hatimu masih berwarna gelap? Bukankah dengan memikirkan suatu kebahagiaan bisa membuatnya sedikit cerah?" Kris menyentak saat jari Baekhyun tak sengaja—atau sengaja, tidak tahu yang mana sebenarnya—menyentuh _nipple_nya.

"Jangan lakukan itu," peringatnya. Baekhyun terkekeh, lalu pindah meraba-raba tulang belikatnya. "Kau orang yang aneh."

"Tidurlah." Kris mundur-mundur untuk melepaskan dirinya dari sentuhan Baekhyun sampai dia terjatuh ke lantai. Baekhyun diam di tempatnya dan lagi-lagi mengucapkan 'Terima kasih' yang samar kepadanya.

Kris membalas, "Kembali," untuk yang pertama kali. Dia memang tak bisa melihatnya, tapi dia bisa merasakan senyuman Baekhyun tersungging untuknya.

Lampunya memang sudah dimatikan, tapi Kris merasakan _terang _mengelilinginya.

_-x-x-x-_

Di taman hiburan, mereka bermain uji ketangkasan—memanah. Baekhyun tak bisa menyasar dengan benar, tahunya. Dia mencoba untuk memanah tepat ke bagian tengahnya namun setiap anak panah yang di luncurkan malah mengenai penjaganya dan bukan papan panahnya. Bahkan ketika lelaki penjaga itu pindah dari tempatnya, Baekhyun masih sempat menyikut hidungnya sebelum anak panah menancap ke sepatunya.

'Oops,' saja tak bisa menghilangkan rasa malu yang merambat sampai ke lehernya.

Kris memandang was-was kepada setiap anak kecil yang kali saja tertarik melihat Baekhyun. Sayangnya, memang iya, banyak—terutama anak-anak—yang tertarik kepada lelaki yang bertubuh lebih kecil darinya itu. Kris merasa bodoh karena baru sekarang menyadarinya. Anak-anak kecil itu terlihat antusias kepada Baekhyun, entah karena alasan apa (mungkin ada hubungannya dengan Baekhyun yang membagi-bagikan permen dan balonnya—padahal Kris membelikan itu khusus untuknya—kepada anak-anak tersebut, tapi tetap saja tidak bisa menjelaskan mengapa anak-anak kecil itu selalu bilang kepada Baekhyun kalau dia 'bersinar kayak lampu!') Baekhyun hanya balas memandangi tangan-tangan mencubit lengannya, bokongnya, atau menyelipkan kertas-kertas ke dalam sakunya sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Kris—yang sedang melongo, "Ada apa?"

Kris tersentak sadar dan menetralkan kembali ekspresinya sebelum mengambili kertas-kertas—yang ternyata ada nomor teleponnya—di kantong jaket dan celana Baekhyun lalu membuangnya asal ke tanah.

"Jangan jauh-jauh," Kris mengingatkan. Tangannya dilingkarkan di pinggang Baekhyun seraya mengarahkannya ke wahana kincir angin.

Baekhyun pernah mengatakan kalau wahana itu adalah favoritnya. "Kita memang tidak terbang, tapi lumayan dekatlah," ucapnya waktu itu, "Tempat paling tinggi yang bisa kita capai, 'kan?"

Tiba-tiba Kris mendapat sebuah ide.

Mereka pergi dari taman hiburan itu—yang diprotes mentah-mentah oleh Baekhyun—dan menaiki bis. Setengah jam kemudian keduanya sampai di depan sebuah menara yang bersinar dan menjulang menggapai langit.

"Ini tempat tertinggi yang aku tahu," terang Kris sembari mengajak Baekhyun ke sana. Mereka menaiki lift dan di dalamnya Baekhyun memandangi pasangan-pasangan kekasih yang ada di sekitar mereka dengan rasa ingin tahu.

"Mungkin kau bisa melihat Chen yang sedang terbang di atas kota atau apalah. Aku tak tahu."

Baekhyun tidak menanggapi dan malah berbisik, "Apa kita harus berpegangan tangan?"

"Tidak… perlu," jawab Kris gagap. Baekhyun memegangi lengan Kris dengan kedua tangannya. Dia rasa Baekhyun tidak suka tempat ini. Mungkin… karena sempit?

Saat akhirnya mereka bisa keluar dari lift, Baekhyun bergegas ke arah dinding kaca, melupakan Kris di belakangnya. Kris hanya mengarahkan jarinya ke arah pintu kemudian si peri berlari ke arah balkon menara.

Baekhyun sempat menengok ke arahnya. Dia tertawa, matanya menghilang dalam bentuk kurva-kurva sempit dan rambutnya berayun-ayun tertiup angin. Kris hanya berharap Baekhyun jangan sampai lompat dari pagar pembatas.

"Mengapa kau merahasiakan ini dariku?" Baekhyun mendorong Kris—sebenarnya bercanda, tapi sampai-sampai si empunya badan berharap jangan sampai dia terjengkang melompati pagar pembatas.

Kris menjaga jarak beberapa langkah di belakangnya—tidak terlalu jauh sebab dia masih harus cukup dekat untuk menarik Baekhyun kalau-kalau dia memutuskan bahwa _bergelantungan di sana asyik juga_.

"Carilah Chen."

Dan Baekhyun benar-benar melakukannya. Dia berteriak sekuat tenaga, memanggil Chen lagi dan lagi. Berlari kesana kemari di tubir menara sampai-sampai Kris harus menghentikannya karena dia mulai tak karuan. Baekhyun tertawa-tawa histeris. Airmata menggenang di kedua sudut matanya saat mulutnya meneriakkan, "Chen, Chen, Chen!"

"Kau sudah sinting, Baekhyun!" Kris memeganginya erat dari belakang. Baekhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sana, tangannya memegangi lengan Kris yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Dia masih tertawa-tawa seperti orang gila ketika Kris mengajaknya kembali ke dalam menara.

"Sangat menyenangkan tahu!" seru Baekhyun senang—mengacuhkan tatapan dari orang-orang di sekitarnya. "Kau harus mencobanya juga."

Kris tak menanggapi ucapan Baekhyun. Dia malah mengusulkan, "Ayo cari sesuatu yang bisa kita makan."

Makanan di sini berbeda dari yang dijual di taman hiburan. Mereka harus berkeliling memilih-milih makanan di kedai-kedai kaki lima ini dan Baekhyun terlihat seperti ingin melahap semuanya. Namun, Kris menyadari bahwa si peri tidak terlihat bersemangat seperti malam-malam biasanya. Dia terlihat seperti baru diciumi habis oleh yang sesuatu yang bernama kelelahan. Mata Baekhyun memandangi Kris balik dengan heran.

"Apa sekarang aku bersinar?" Tanya Baekhyun kelewat bersemangat, kemudian mencaplok daging panggang dari tusukan ke mulutnya. "Aku akan bersinar saat merasa senang."

"Sangat terang."

_Tidak terlalu terang, sejujurnya._

_bersambung..._

* * *

t/n Sudah mulai tersibak aroma angstnya… ada yang bisa endus wanginya? Maaf ya lama updatenya kali ini. Biasa, aku jadi lagi retard yang malessss ngapa-ngapin—buka laptop aja males apalagi mikir-mikir buat nerjemahin. Abis ini enggak kok hehe (semoga enggak) :p Dan Poppies bakal aku update kalo nggak Jumat ya Sabtu~

Kabar baiknya, aku punya satu KrisBaek lagi yang siap terjemah. Spoiler sedikit… Baekhyunnya bukan manusia! Hahaha

Btw, reviews are loved ya! Aku selalu balas setiap review sebisaku kok :D (kecuali yang nggak login). Plus, kritik dan sarannya ditunggu!

Terima kasih sudah baca^^


End file.
